The Death Of The Lightwood's
by The Girl Who Ran Through Myst
Summary: Malec. After Magnus kicked Alec out, what would happen? Very, very, very, tragic.


**Alec**

I sighed and walked out of Magnus' appartment. I had a small bag of clothes and belongings he had bought me when we were together.

Before I became so... stupid. So vain. So annoying.

I walked around the corner and into a alley. I had no glamour, and a group of mundane boys could see me. I didn't pay much attention to them, but I could feel their gaze on my back. I could hear their words of hatred.

"Poor guy.."

"He probably deserves it.."

"Yeah, he's messed up.."

Rage boiled in me, but I couldn't turn.

"Stop that." I muttered.

"What?" One of them hissed, taking something out of a pocket, "What did you say?" I guessed that object was a knife, by the way the others snickered.

"I said stop." I knew I was being stupid, but I didn't care. He needed to know. He needed to feel. He needed to realize I was broken.

The object was thrown, and it landed in the centre of my back, I choked and I heard a gasp. "Dude, what the hell.." The boys started running.

I managed to dislodge the knife after a few seconds, and dropped it to the ground. I collapsed against a wall, gasping for breath and choking up blood.

A whirlpool of glitter materialized in front of me, with Magnus in the middle. His hair was spiked up, as usual, and it looked perfect. I tried to whisper his name, but my throat felt like it was on fire. Magnus rushed over to me, and collapsed beside me. He pulled me into him and whispered a few things, before cursing in a anicent language. He took his phone out and dialed someones number.

"Isabelle- Jace." Magnus said, "Alec was- No! Alec's been stabbed! I found him in a alley outside the block bleeding to- How would I know who stabbed him?" Magnus's eyes were narrowed, "Portal here, fast." He snapped before slamming the phone shut and tossing it aside.

"M-Magnuss.." I managed to utter before darkness over came me.

* * *

**Jace**

It was two hours since Alec had been stabbed, and we were waiting outside the infirmary. Isabelle, Clary, Maryse, Robert, Magnus and I.

Isabelle was sobbing on her mother, who kept rubbing her back and whispering things to her to keep her calm, Clary was sat on my lap, looking very, very concerned. Robert was pacing, and Magnus was sat in the corner, trying not to cry or break.

After half a hour of watching him, try, to cry, I snapped. "Why are you here?" I yelled, pushing Clary gently off my lap, so I could stand up. "Well? You got us, now go!" Magnus looked up at me. He looked like I had felt when Valentine had beaten me for the first time as a child.

He didn't answer because the silent brother who had been tending to Alec glided out of the room. Somewhere, I felt a cord being cut in my mind, and I was alone.

_Jace knows. _The silent brother said, _One of A__lexander Lightwood's lungs was severed by the knife. The injury went so deep - so far, even the strongest runes made by Clarissa could not save him. I'm sorry for your loss._

I glared at Magnus, "You did this." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes, "You ended Alec's life!" I screamed at him, "You monster!" I couldn't stand to look at him anymore, so I dropped my glare and looked at the floor, "You didn't even care. He told you- gave you everything you ever wanted.. You disgust me!" I collapsed on to a bench beside Clary, sobbing into my hands.

Isabelle sounded like she'd given up hope. "When is it my turn?" She whispered.

"You turn for what dear?" Maryse asked, obviously crying.

"My turn to die..." Isabelle sobbed, "Max and Alec are gone, they were both murdered.."

Clary kissed my head before moving over to Isabelle, "Izzy, it won't do you any good staying here..." I looked up to see Clary towing Isabelle and Maryse out of the room, Magnus walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ja-" He didn't even finish my name, I had a seraph blade stuck through his chest. Quick reflexes.

"Jonathan! What have you done?" Robert yelled, as Magnus dropped to the floor.

Clary walked back in, her eyes were wide. She murmured something in Latin.

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

**Clary**

Jace's marks were to be stripped, and the institute given to a family other than the Lightwoods. Jace was being tortured by the clave, I knew that much. Isabelle and I could hear his screams every night.

Magnus and Alec were dead and gone, their ashes had been scattered together. Robert and Maryse had divorced, like planned, and Robert returned to Idris. The Lightwoods had been ripped apart within weeks.


End file.
